Paul and Dawn's romantic encounter
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: It's Paul's birthday and Reggie is throwing a party! At the end Reggie writes a fan fiction about Paul and Dawn and a romantic encounter. Paul is not pleased and tries to correct him. Ikarishipping oneshot. I do NOT own any of the characters. Read, Enjoy and review.


Paul's POV

Stupid, I thought to myself. I looked around in disgust at the coloured streamers and balloons hung around the room. I knew it was a bad idea to come home at this time of year. Most of the furniture had been cleared out the room and tables, filled with food and drinks, had been set up against the far wall. Another table was across the room, currently holding two presents on its surface. I squeezed my eyes closed. Please let this be a nightmare. I opened them again; nothing had changed, except now my excited brother was frantically ducking in and out the door, bringing even more decorations. I took a deep breath. I hated this.

"Reggie, seriously stop," I growled, "I'm not 8 anymore ok? I'm 17."

"So," he replied. He climbed onto a chair and stuck another streamer against the wall.

"I don't need this."

"Oh, but Paul, you do," was his answer. I watched in disgust as he blew up an orange balloon, tied it and let it fall to the carpet.

"You know I hate parties," I mumbled. He continued to blow up a bright yellow one and then a purple one.

"You need a social life," he said eventually, rolling his eyes, "I'm helping you out here."

"It's not helping. Cancel it now."

"I can't do that Paul, I've already sent out the invites weeks ago and gotten all the replies. Everyone can come."

"I don't care!" I snapped, "I have nothing to do with this."

"You wouldn't want to disappoint," he reasoned, "all these people coming out for your birthday party."

"That you organised without my consent. I'm not doing this." I turned to storm back up the stairs. He stopped me with a firm grip on my shoulder.

"If you don't stay," he threatened, "I'll send all your disappointed guests up into your room until you do come down." I growled under my breath. It was times like this that I wished I had a lock on my door…Or a slightly less childish supposedly older brother.

"Fine," I groaned, reluctantly agreeing. The last thing I needed was a bunch of people invading my room; my personal space.

"Good," he said, letting me go. He threw the packet of balloons at me. I caught them easily and lifted a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Blow them up idiot," he laughed, "now I'm going to find some more snacks." He darted out of the room. I looked down at the colours in disgust. Was he serious?

* * *

I groaned, flopping back on the couch, which was now covered in horrible glitter. Against my wish, I had blown up the balloons and the room was full of them. As much as I hated it, Reggie loved it. He moved around the room, fixing the bandana and streamers, trying to make everything perfect. I rolled my eyes. This was nowhere near perfect…At least not my perfect.

"Don't you want to know who I invited?" Reggie asked me.

"No," I replied, "I told you I don't care."

"I invited all our Aunts, Uncles, Cousins…" I zoned out as the list continued. I snapped my attention back as I heard three certain names called out.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said I invited the local nurse joy."

"No before that," I corrected, "who did you say?"

"Oh, you mean Ash, Brock and Dawn," He said. I frowned.

"Why did you invite them?" I growled, "The last thing I need is that annoying troublesome girl around here."

"Are you sure she's troublesome?" Reggie asked. He had a certain smile on his face. Oh no, this meant trouble.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"I don't think that's how you really think of her," Reggie said.

"That is how I think of her," I growled, "she's annoying, too happy and bright and troublesome."

"I think you love her," Reggie exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"I do not!" I snapped.

"Denial."

"I am not!"

"Oh my baby brother Paul is growing up and falling in love."

"I am not in love!"

"Who's not in love dear," my mum said, coming into the room.

"Paul's in denial," Reggie said, "he's in love."

"I am not in love with that troublesome girl!" I yelled.

"Oh Paul, it would be so nice if you finally got a girlfriend," my mum cooed.

"I'm not in love!" I shouted, "And I don't like that girl at all. Why did you invite her and her stupid friends anyway? You have to tell them not to come."

"I told you before Paul," Reggie said, "It would be unfair to cancel."

"Oh Paul, try to appreciate what your brother has done for you," my mum sighed, "I mean look, the decorations look great. He's put so much effort into this." I looked around the room again, my eyebrows raised. This was his idea of a party, not mine. I've never been a party person. I would prefer to be alone, training my Pokémon or in my dark room.

"Yeah whatever," I shrugged, turning. This time I really did get up the stairs without my brother holding me back. I slammed my room door shut. My heart was beating fast and my face felt slightly hot. Stupid troublesome girl. She always makes me like this.

* * *

Later that night I heard the doorbell ring. I heard my mum open the door and footsteps pounded up the stairs. I cringed as Reggie swung the door open.

"They're here," he called in a sing-song voice. I'd been dreading this all night. Reggie had even managed to make me change out of my training gear and put on 'more party appropriate' clothing. I was wearing dark blue jeans, not the part I was annoyed at. The part I hated was that Reggie had forced me to wear a bright orange t-shirt.

"I'm not going down like this," I told him, gesturing to my shirt. Reggie rolled his eyes.

"I thought we already went over this Paul. You're going down there like this, or they're coming up here with you like this." I growled and reluctantly got up. Scowling at my older brother, I stomped noisily down the stairs. I may not like this, but I wasn't stupid enough to let a bunch of people invade my personal space. I froze when I saw who the first guests were.

"Happy Birthday Paul!" Ash yelled, over-enthusiastically shoving a parcel in my arms. I walked over to the table and placed it next to the other presents, telling myself to stay calm.

"Happy birthday," Brock smiled, following the example on putting the flat present down next to Ash's.

"Where's troublesome then?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't there. Don't tell me I had to go the whole night with these two and not even get to see her? I could at least get some entertainment from watching her get worked up.

"Doing girl stuff," Ash groaned, rolling his eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning she's getting herself all dressed up," Brock explained.

"What's she getting dressed up for? This isn't one of her stupid competitions," I spat.

"I dunno," Brock shrugged, "it's just something girls like doing."

"By the way Paul," Ash started, a cheeky grin on his face, "nice shirt. You need to wear bright colours more often."

"Yes you should," my brother agreed, coming down, "you would definitely catch the eye of the girl."

"Shut up Reggie," I yelled, "I am not going to wear bright colours ever again and I most certainly do NOT have a crush on that stupid girl!"

"Paul has a crush on Dawn," Ash sang. He was meant to be the dense one wasn't he?

"I do not!" I snapped.

"Hey guys," came the voice of a certain female I did not want to see right then. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned. I opened them again to find a pair of dark blue ones right in front of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAUL!" she yelled. I stumbled backwards both shocked at her closeness and her volume. I managed to trip and fall backwards, smacking the back of my head on the edge of the table.

"Arceus troublesome," I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Oh Paul, my name is Dawn," she giggled. She didn't react? Where was all my fun going to come from now? I looked up in surprise and instantly wished I didn't. Her hair was loose, let out from under her hat. It had all been straightened, her front fringe hanging cutely just above her eyes. She had a pale pink heart shaped clip holding a stray piece of hair out of the way. Her dress was a mid-pink colour. It was pulled tight around her waist by a pearled ribbon. The bodice had pale, creamy pearls over it. On her feet, she wore a pair of strappy pink heels, showing off her painted pink toenails. Her fingernails matched. She had a string of pearls around her neck. She was wearing mascara, pink eye shadow and a touch of pink blush powder. I blinked a couple of times. She looked really good, beautiful even.

"I think Dawn," Reggie started, a teasing glint in his eyes, "that you've managed to render our cold, unfeeling Paul absolutely speechless." She giggled and I snapped out of it.

"I'm not speechless," I protested, getting off the ground, "I choose not to talk much."

"Then why were you looking at Dawn so intently?" Reggie teased.

"I was not," I lied, "I was simply trying to find the right word to sum up her outfit of choice."

"And that would be…" Reggie pushed.

"Ugly," I lied again.

"I choose not to rise to that because it's your birthday," Dawn said, the smile on her face faltering for a moment.

"Don't get your hopes up," I muttered.

"Well, here you are," she said, holding out a dark blue bag with pink ribbons tied all over it, "your present." I took it and put it on the table with the others. I wanted nothing more than to open it then and see what she had gotten me, but that would give me away.

"Oh and Paul," Dawn called to me as I started to walk away.

"Hmm."

"You look good in orange." I couldn't stop the blush that spread to my face so I hurried out of the room.

* * *

I groaned as I bid one of my last few guests a goodbye. This party had gone for too long. I'd avoided Dawn for most of the night. She wasn't rising to any of my insults. She wasn't flying into one of her cute rages and I couldn't take it. I groaned again, sitting on the couch, eyeing my last three guests. Reggie had insisted that they stay for a while longer. Ash sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright Ash?" Dawn asked. She knelt down beside him. I frowned. Somehow seeing her fuss over Ash made me want to hit him into the next region. Ash nodded at her and she stood up, much to my relief. I looked at the ceiling, pretending to be disinterested, but then my orange shirt caught my attention. I scowled and stormed up to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I threw the repulsive thing off and kicked it into the corner. I slipped my normal training clothes back on, sighing at the touch of my familiar outfit. I gingerly picked up the orange t-shirt between my thumb and forefinger. As much as I wanted to ignore it, or shred it pieces, I had to give it back to Reggie. I opened his door and threw the shirt into his room.

"Paul! Get back down here!" I heard my brother yell, "This isn't over until **_all_** the guests leave!" I cringed, but went back downstairs, scowling at the remaining three people.

"We could leave if you really don't want us here," Brock said politely. I opened my mouth, but I was cut off.

"Of course we want you to stay, don't we Paul?" My brother said, shooting me a look that told me I'd be in trouble if I didn't agree.

"Whatever," I shrugged. I saw he was tightly holding a piece of paper. I frowned.

"Just a little something I wrote," He explained, seeing my expression, "you should read it."

"Why?" I questioned, instantly suspicious.

"You should all read it!" He exclaimed. He thrust the paper into my hands. I gulped when I saw the title: 'Paul and Dawn's romantic encounter'.

"Might take some tips from this," my brother whispered, nodding his head in the direction of the girl.

"Shut up," I growled lowly as they all made their way over to me, "I'm not in love with her."

"Whatever, just read it," he said, rolling his eyes. I started reading, my eyes scanning the page. I was very conscious that I had three people leaning over to read it…One of them being in the story in a romantic match with me.

**_Paul and Dawn's romantic encounter_**

_Paul wander around town. He was awfully sad. He should be out training, but he just couldn't. He wanted to see a certain bluenette with dark blue eyes. He couldn't get his mind off her. She was beautiful to him. Every time he looked into her eyes, he could feel his heart flutter. He didn't know why he was acting this way. Maybe he would call Reggie. His older brother was really smart and would surely know what this was. He pulled out his Pokégear and flicked through his contacts until he came to his brother's name. He pressed dial. On the third ring he picked up._

_"Hey Paul, what's up?" The sound of his cheerful brother's voice made Paul smile._

_"I need your help on something."_

_"It's about a girl isn't it?"_

_"How did you know?" Paul asked._

_"Just a guess."_

_"Well, I keep getting this weird feeling around her. I look into her eyes and my heart skips a beat and I become a blabbering fool. I can't take my mind off her and I get really sad when she's not around."_

_"Sounds like you love her," Reggie said._

_"You think?"_

_"Definitely sounds like it."_

_"Ok, should I ask her out then?"_

_"Go for it," Reggie encouraged, causing Paul to smile again. Reggie was the best._

_"Sure, I'll ask her next time I see her," Paul said._

_"I'm sorry Paul, but I have to go now. Promise you'll call again soon?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Ok bye."_

_"Bye." _

_He heard a beep as the line disconnected. He sighed and turned around. His eyes widened double their normal size. She was walking up the road towards him. Somehow, in the afternoon light, she looked even more beautiful. His mouth dropped. She was alone._

_"Paul!" she called, spotting him. She ran over and embraced him in a tight hug that he was happy not to shake off._

_"H-hey Dawn," he said._

_"You called me by my real name," she gasped._

_"Sure, it's a pretty name."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I sure do," he answered, "look Dawn…I'm just gonna say it…I really like you. Every time I see you, you make my heart beat faster. My legs feel like jelly and I can't take my mind off you. Dawn…I love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He blushed ten shades of red._

_"Oh Paul," she sighed dreamily, "You won't believe how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too. I would love to be your girlfriend." He smiled at her as he cupped her cheek in his hand. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders. He curled an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a gentle kiss._

_"I don't suppose you'd want to travel with me?" he asked, slightly embarrassed._

_"Are you kidding," she squealed, "I'd love to travel with my boyfriend." He kissed her again._

_"I love you Dawn."_

_"I love you too Paul." And the rest of the day, the two lovers spent kissing each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. _

**_The end!_**

* * *

I screwed up my nose. This story had me horribly out of character.

"What is this?" I asked, repulsed. I stood up and glared at my brother.

"It's your romantic confession to Dawn of your undying love," Reggie exclaimed dramatically, throwing his arms out for extra emphasis.

"Reggie, don't you know me at all," I scowled, "this is nothing like what I'd do."

"Are you sure?" Reggie asked, giving me a teasing look. I knew it was wrong of me, but something inside of me just exploded. The pressure of keeping my feelings hidden, the party, her dress, everything. It was all getting too much for me to handle.

"This is nothing like what I would do!" I snapped, "I would **_not_** go up to the troublesome girl and suddenly confess my feelings like that. I would **_not_** tell her that I love her like that and I would **_not_** kiss her like that either. Don't you know me at all! I've been telling you! I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. THAT. STUPID. GIRL. When will you listen to me! I don't have a crush on Dawn. I don't have a crush on Dawn. I don't have a crush on Dawn. Do I have to keep saying it or have you finally got it? I do not have a crush on Dawn." Reggie looked at me with a shocked expression. I heard a squeak and a hiccup behind me. I turned. Dawn had her hands to her mouth. She was looking at me, hurt flashing in her tear filled eyes. Ash and Brock were both staring at me with wide eyes. And that's when I realized it. My eyes widened. Dawn _liked_ me.

"That was probably the most I've ever heard you say Paul," Ash coughed, trying to break the tension. I blinked stupidly. I couldn't stop looking at her. It made sense now. Why she put in the extra effort to look nice every day. Why she got so annoyed at my insults. Why she seemed happy to see me. I'm such an idiot for not seeing it. Arceus why did I have to hurt her like that? She quivered on the spot. Think Paul, I told myself, how can I make this better? I squeezed my eyes closed for a moment, hoping it all to be a nightmare. I knew deep down though, that this wouldn't work. I opened them. She was shaking a lot now as strangled sobs made their way out of her mouth. I had to do something now.

"Arceus," I muttered, "I've never been good at showing my feelings. Reggie, I wouldn't kiss her like that and I wouldn't tell her like that."

"You said that already," Brock growled, "you don't need to be so cruel as to say it again."

"I would do it like this," I mumbled. In two long strides I was in front of her. Ash scowled at me, but I ignored it. I put one of my calloused hands under her chin, feeling her soft skin and lifted her face up to look at me.

"Mew I'm not good at this," I murmured, "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I was being honest. This is how I would do it." I roughly smashed my lips into hers. This was completely opposite of how Reggie had written it. My lips were rough and chapped. This kiss was most definitely soft. It was coarse. It wasn't loving or gentle. It was apologetic. It was my confession. The best I could do. I've never been good at putting my feelings into words. Her lips were soft and warm against mine. I pulled back and gave her a small smile.

"Don't expect any of this romantic fluff from me," I whispered, "because that's the best I can do." She blinked as I walked away, deciding it would be best not to look at anyone in the room. I paused in the hallway.

"You should get going," I mumbled, "get back on your journey." I started up the stairs.

"I love you too Paul," I heard her call and just for her sake, I threw her one more of my rare smiles.

* * *

**A/N: When Paul says he doesn't have a crush on Dawn and later on he says it's all true. He meant that she's more than a crush, just clearing that up.**


End file.
